


Late Night Reading

by carryonmyblueeyedangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas discovers Shipping, M/M, Wing Kink, fandom reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmyblueeyedangel/pseuds/carryonmyblueeyedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas discovers this thing called "fanfiction" and decides that he "ships" Dean and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Reading

It was a late night for the “gang” and Dean had gone out for pie and beer a little while ago. Sam was off God- wait no, not God, but you get the point- knows where doing who- that’s better- knows what. Something about blah blah blah, Dean hadn’t really been listening; Sammy was a big boy. 

When the elder Winchester boy returned to the motel room, Cas was closing Sam’s laptop and turning to face him.

“Dean.”

“What, Cas?” Dean said in a not-so-pleasant tone, setting down the food.

“I think… I think I ship us.”

“What in all of Sam-Hell is ‘ship’?”

“I believe it is something that a ‘fandom’,” he used air quotes, “uses to say that they would enjoy seeing a relationship between two characters.”  
“What the hell?” Dean made a sour face, what in the fuck was Cas talking about?

“Here, look at this.” He opened the laptop to reveal a site called ‘fanfiction.net’. A fanfic was up, titled, “Never Touch an Angel’s Wings.” 

Dean took the laptop and started to read. It was a story about Cas and himself, something the writer wrote in the notes as “Destiel”, which seemed to be a combination of their names. They were talking, completely normally, the author-depicted Dean asked about Cas’ wings. While he had been curious, he’d never before asked Cas about the large wings that only seemed to be shadows when light flashed. The author-depicted Cas allowed him to touch his wings, and Dean ran his fingers through the soft feathers that couldn’t be seen.

This was when things got a little… weird for the actual Dean.

\--

Dean’s hands felt so good stroking the soft feathers of Castiel’s wings, and though he couldn’t see them, he did more than a great job of not pulling any out. This elicited a soft moan-like purr from between Castiel’s parted lips, his eyes already closed.

“Cas?” Dean called, pausing to revel in the heavenly feel of the invisible wings.

“They’re… sensitive…” he murmured with a flushed face, biting his bottom lip between two white teeth.

Dean thought for a moment before it clicked. He stopped, then brought his hand as close to the base of the wings as he could get, sliding a hand through the feathers and down the length of the wing. Another, albeit more wanton, moan slipped from Castiel. “Dean…” he opened his heavy lids to look at the brunette with longing and need that had been buried for ages. Dean took hold of this, as well as Castiel’s lips in a hot kiss that left them both panting.

Dean’s hands ran over Castiel’s shoulders, pushing his trench coat off and then tossing it onto the floor. They yanked awkwardly at Cas’ tie and worked on the buttons of his shirt. Castiel’s own hands slid beneath the thin t-shirt that Dean was wearing, feeling the flesh pulled taut with the flex of muscles.

\--

“Okay c’mon Cas, what the fuck is this?” Dean looked up from the laptop at the actual Cas who’s cheeks had dusted a light pink. “Are you blushing?” he arched a brow. “Is this…? Do you want to do this?”

Slowly, he nodded, dropping his eyes to the stained carpet for a moment. 

“I see.” Dean blew out a puff of air and leaned against the table for a moment. “Well, Cas, can I touch your wings?” he lifted his hands, this was his attempt at starting something… flirting? He guessed at.

Castiel looked at him, and nodded again. A soft golden light began to emit, flowing in the shape of two enormous wings on either side of Castiel. Dean’s hand shot out, slowly grazing them with his fingertips, as if they were overly delicate or made of glass. 

When he got more comfortable, Dean began to actually pet the feathers. 

Cas couldn’t help but let out moan exactly like the ones described in the painfully perverted fic he read.

He couldn’t help but feel like this night might have turned out a hell of a lot like that fic… until Sammy walked in, shielded his eyes, and walked RIGHT BACK OUT.


End file.
